


Аллергия

by ComOk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, бытовая зарисовка
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk





	Аллергия

— Пидж, что это с тобой такое? — подозрительно спросил Лэнс, глядя на красные расчесанные полосы на ее руках, и на всякий случай отодвинулся подальше. — Лишай? Или эта, чахотка?  
  
— Чесотка, придурок, — сказал Кит.  
  
— Сам придурок!  
  
— Чума? — предположил Ханк. — Что? Я думал, вы называете болезни на букву «ч». Воу, Пидж, кто это тебя так?  
  
Пидж неприязненно посмотрела на них, одернула рукава, но уже через минуту не выдержала и снова принялась чесаться.  
  
— Чекунахат! — поддержал Коран. — Это такая детская алтейская болезнь!   
  
— Звучит противно, — поморщился Лэнс.  
  
Коран с энтузиазмом закивал:  
  
— Точно, а выглядит еще хуже! На тебе отрастают такие зеленые пупырчатые ложноножки…  
  
— Пидж, предупреди, когда на тебе начнут расти ложноножки. — Лэнс отодвинулся еще и от Корана.  
  
— Ничего на мне расти не начнет, — буркнула Пидж. — Просто аллергия.  
  
— На что?  
  
— Откуда я знаю?! На жизнь, на космос, на галра...  
  
Теперь подальше отодвинулся Кит, и Пидж прикусила язык.  
  
— Кит, я не то имела в виду!  
  
— Но такое может быть, — сказал Кит. — Это не исключено.  
  
Пидж покачала головой.  
  
— Не то что бы ты линял по всему Замку, — хмыкнула она, и Кит слегка улыбнулся в ответ. — К тому же, с вдвое большей вероятностью аллергия может оказаться на алтейцев.   
  
— Я не линяю! — возмутился Коран. — И вы уж точно не можете обвинить в этом принцессу!  
  
— В чем обвинить? — Аллура и Широ вошли в зал управления.  
  
— Номер пять говорит, что алтейцы линяют, — наябедничал Коран.  
  
Лицо Аллуры перекосилось таким брезгливо-оскорбленным выражением, что все паладины покатились со смеху. Пидж смеялась и чесалась одновременно.  
  
— Что с тобой? — Широ перехватил ее руку.  
  
— Чума, — пояснил Лэнс.  
  
— Чекунахат, — поправил Кит. — Ждем, пока на ней начнут расти пупырчатые ложноножки.  
  
— И заодно проверяем, заразны ли алтейские болезни для людей, — сказал Ханк. Подумал и добавил: — О боже, мы все умрем от космической ветрянки!  
  
— Аллергия, — вздохнула Пидж. — Мы уже выяснили, что алтейцы не линяют, и Кит тоже. Какие еще будут гениальные предложения?  
  
— Может быть, тебе стоит побыть в медкапсуле? — предложила Аллура, рассматривая ее расчесанные руки. — Это опасно?  
  
— Вот еще, — фыркнула Пидж, — Скорее всего, реакция на что-то с предыдущей планеты. Не хочу я в медкапсулу!  
  
— Как хочешь, — легко согласился Широ. — А если нам придется с кем-то драться, мы просто попросим: подождите немного, сейчас один из наших паладинов сдерет с себя всю кожу и сразу же присоединится.  
  
— Да ладно тебе, — закатила глаза Пидж. — Я в полном порядке!  
  
— Да? — Широ приподнял бровь. Пидж с вызовом посмотрела на него и попыталась не чесаться.  
  
— Ладно, не в полном, — буркнула она, сдаваясь. — Убедил, согласна.  
  
— Всего несколько добошей, — пообещал Коран. — Медкапсула выведет из организма все ненужные вещества, и ты будешь как новенькая!  
  
— А если она выведет нужные вещества? — подозрительно спросила Пидж.  
  
— Да ладно, у меня же не вывела, — подбодрил ее Лэнс.  
  
Пидж с сомнением посмотрела на него.  
  
— Ну, не знаю. По-моему, ты стал даже громче, чем был на Земле, может это как-то связано?  
  
— Эй!  
  
  
***  
  
Действительно, через несколько добошей капсула открылась. Пидж посмотрела на свои чистые руки, прислушалась к внутренним ощущениям, а потом кинулась обнимать медкапсулу.  
  
— Значит, теперь я смогу есть апельсины! — восторженно воскликнула она. — И морепродукты!   
  
— Если сразу не впадешь в анафилактический шок, то, видимо, сможешь, — согласился Широ.  
  
— И клубнику! И ходить весной без респиратора! — продолжала радоваться Пидж. — Все, медкапсула — официально моя самая любимая технология во вселенной!  
  
— Так и передам твоему льву, — хмыкнул Лэнс.  
  
— Зеленая — отдельный разговор!  
  
— ...и твоему ноутбуку, и Роверу...  
  
— Не смей ничего говорить Роверу! — возмутилась Пидж.  
  
— Представь себе бунт твоих ревнующих машин...  
  
— Стой! Эй!  
  
— Попробуй догони!  
  
Проводив взглядом Пидж, умчавшуюся убивать Лэнса, Ханк повернулся к Корану:  
  
— Коран. Дружище. Сосредоточься. Ты знаешь, что такое морепродукты?


End file.
